


From Hatred to Love

by ClaireMcKenzieFraser



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Friendship, Hogwarts, Ron Weasley Bashing, Smut, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:13:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24154120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaireMcKenzieFraser/pseuds/ClaireMcKenzieFraser
Summary: This is a dramione fic that I wrote quite a long time ago. Read the tags, it's important !
Relationships: Hermione Granger & Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 10
Kudos: 20





	1. The party

**Author's Note:**

> Hello ! I wanted to warn you because I've been really mean with Ron in my fic. (I actually like him I swear) Anyway, have fun ! This is a fic that I wrote quite a long time ago in French and some people loved it, so I decided to translate it in English! Oh and I know that the way I wrote my dialogues is strange but I wrote them this way the first time and I didn't want to change it. Sorry !
> 
> P.S. English is not my native language so please be understanding if there are some mistakes. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or the universe.

I can’t believe that I actually let them drag me into this. I, Hermione Granger, -the best student of Hogwarts- was convinced to go to this stupid forbidden party in the Slytherin dungeon. I didn’t come alone of course, Harry, Ron and Ginny were the ones who convinced me to go. Students from all houses were there. I didn’t want to come here, but Ginny begged me to come all day long. We should definitely not underestimate my best friend because when she wants something she gets it. Oh god I wish I could just go back to my room and read my book. I gave Ginny every argument I could find to stay in my room but she kept telling me that I had to live it up and enjoy my youth while I still can. I know that, I sure do. I’m well aware that I spend all of my free time in my room, but that’s what I like. I’m not a party person. Maybe I’m not normal? For me, a good time means a good book and a cup of tea. And yet, here I am, at a party surrounded by drunk people who can’t walk straight. The music was way too loud for my poor ears. I’m looking for familiar faces in the crowd, but my friends abandoned me in this mess.  
Ok, if I have to be stuck at this goddamn party, I’m gonna try to have some fun and besides, I have no intention to remember this. As I pulled down my dress -way too short and sexy- that Ginny lent me -according to her my dresses weren’t good enough for parties- to keep it down I struggled to go to the bar. They were too many people and some of them trampled on my feet who were already sore because of my high heels. When I finally reached the bar, I let myself fall on a bar stool and I swore to myself that I would never follow Ginny to a party again. I grabbed a butterbeer from the counter and I watched the extent of the damages for now. A dozen students were scattered on the floor and the others were really drunk. They’ll probably be lost if I asked them their names. From where I stand I notice Harry and Ginny dancing together. They’re so cute, sometimes I envy their beautiful relationship. I’m looking for Ron, my boyfriend who left without me. God I bet he’s with this Lavander Brown who keeps flirting with him. Our relationship is complicated, he’s never with me, he’s never showing me any affection. It’s like we weren’t actually a couple. The thing is, whenever I try to talk to him about our issues Lavander shows up. I’m not actually jealous of her because the Ron I know would never cheat on me but it’s so annoying to be constantly the third wheel. With Harry, it’s different. Between us there is only a strong friendship. He’s like the brother I never had. Yet, he’s more present in my life than Ron is. Suddenly worried that I still haven’t seen Ron, I put the Butterbeer in my purse and I went to ask Harry if he knows where Ron is. However, when they saw me, their faces completely changed. It was like they had just seen a ghost.

Hermione « Have you guys seen Ron ? What is it ? Do I have a spot in the middle of my face ? »

They exchange awkward looks and then, Ginny started.

Ginny « No, don’t worry. You’re stunning as always. It’s just that … We thought he was with you because… we heard… »

Harry « We saw that Ron went over there. » As he was speaking, he pointed the corner of the room where there was a quiet place hidden by a curtain. « And we heard some … noises… moans and we thought that you were with him since … But you’re not. We’re sorry Hermione. »

I felt the tears coming when my brain analysed what Harry had just said. My world threaten to blow up at any minute now. My heart skipped a beat. This can’t be real, Ron would never do such a thing, not to me. I needed to see this by myself, and I started to walk toward this isolated place with hesitation. Harry and Ginny tried to stopped me but they couldn’t. No one could have actually. They gave up, but I heard they were calling me. I didn’t look back. I was close now, I could feel my pulse through my temple. When I opened the curtain and that I saw that Ron was kissing Lavender and that his hands were under her skirt I almost threw up. When Ron saw me, he pushed Lavender away with a jolt. She wailed with exasperation and he stared at me with horrified eyes. When will I finally wake up from this awful nightmare ? It has to be a nightmare, and this can’t be real. Unfortunately, this was reality. We were staring at each over, and none of us knew what to say. After a few seconds that seemed like eternity, he finally opened his mouth and he apologized again and again.

Ron « I’m so sorry Hermione, please, you have to understand, this isn’t what you think. We were just … I was just… »

I couldn’t let him finish his sentence. My hand smashed his cheek. I caught him kissing another girl, and he he still thinks that he can just lie to my face? I may have hurt him, I admit that my slap was a bit stronger than I thought but I got carried away. Lavender screamed and grabbed Ron’s back. My hand left a big red mark on his cheek. That’s good. I was so furious that I couldn’t hold back my words.

Hermione « Ronald! It’s over. We’re over ! Do you hear me ? Don’t ever come back, don’t ever, ever talk to me again unless you want me to cut your balls out ! You’re nothing but an imbecile! Oh, and when you’ll return and complain about her because she’s calling you with awkward names or when she’ll tie your hair with ribbons, I’ll laugh at your face!" Ron’s gaze was hard to interpret. He was staring at me with an odd expression. I could see some sadness, regret maybe? But also anger. I screamed so hard that everyone was watching us. They’d stopped what they were doing because we were now the entertainment of the evening. I could feel myself blushing and I stepped back. Harry catches me, and I can hear him asking me if I’m okay. He already knows the answer to that. Still, I whispered a « no, but I will be. » with a low voice before heading to the way out. Dozens of eyes were on me.

Hermione « What? Do you want my fucking picture? »

Slowly, they started to dance again and forget me. I tried to make my way out, I was almost there when someone pushed me. I tipped forward and I landed on someone. Dammit! I knew this smell very well since it’s Draco’s. I stepped back very quickly. When my brown eyes met his grey eyes I felt a shiver running through my spine. This wasn’t the reaction I was expecting. Draco had… changed a lot lately. He was really handsome now. Oh god, why do I even think about that ? I could see a grin on his lips.

Draco « I wasn’t expecting that from you Granger. His Ron that lame in the sack? Is that why you threw yourself in my arms? Sorry love, but I don’t hang out with Mudbloods. »

I could clearly see that he wanted to laugh. He knew he succeeded in his task. He managed to destabilize me. He was surrounded by his two best friends. Theodore had the same expression than Draco, but Blaise was weirdly upset with him.

Hermione « Really? You’re so pathetic. You really need to understand that not all the girls fantasize on you at night. I want you to know that you disgust me and that I rather kiss Snape than you! »

The truth is, none of the things I said were true. That’s what scares me. I cannot fall for him. I won’t fall for the guy who turned my life into a living hell. My line made Blaise laugh and I could see that Theodore was trying to hold back a laugh. Draco, on the other hand, didn’t think this was funny. I must have hurt his giant ego. I chose this moment to flee because I really upset him.


	2. Pansy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter you'll meet Pansy and there is some violence!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the second chapter ! Please let some reviews and kudos because this makes me happy! Thank you for reading this.

I was really nervous, and I needed to relax a little so I headed myself towards the girls’ toilets. The last thing I wanted right now was to be questioned by Harry and Ginny, and the common room was way too obvious. They would have found me in a second. I needed to be alone for a while. The corridors were empty and quiet, almost frightening. I took my wand and cast a Lumos so that I can know where I’m going. Some portraits were pissed at me because they were trying to sleep so I hurried. A few minutes later, I’ve finally reached the toilets. As I predicted, no one was there. Well, there was somebody actually. Moaning Myrtle was here as always. It might be weird, but I usually enjoy her company. Sometimes, I come here to speak with her and share some secrets that Ginny doesn’t even know about. I moved closer to a sink to watch my reflection in the mirror. Moaning Myrtle was staring at me in silence. She knows that when I come here I need some time alone. I felt tears rolling over my face and my eyes were puffy. That’s great! Now, I also look like a damn zombie. I slowly turned the tap on to wash my face. The cold water makes me sigh in relief because it was like my whole body was burning inside. I suddenly remembered Myrtle’s presence, and I looked up.

Myrtle « It looks like your evening wasn’t so pleasant. I know that look, I had the same every time a boy crushed my heart. Oh, I could be so weak when I was alive. Oh sorry! You still are so I’m here to listen. I would love to share my toilets with you all night long so you can tell me what’s going on. »

I made no answer. Tonight, I was alone with my thoughts. I locked myself in a toilet, and I took some clothes out of my purse. I got a pair of blue shorts, a black top with embroideries and a pair of black sneakers. I took this stupid dress off and put on those comfortable clothes. I let myself slide along the door until I reached the floor. This was a nightmare. What could I possibly have done to deserve this? Maybe I’m too focused on my studies. I didn’t see this coming. I can’t change who I am, though. I shoudn’t have come to this party, I should have trust my instinct. There was Ron’s betrayal, and then there was Draco… I felt like throwing up right now. I kicked my purse, and I heard a glass sound. Oh shit! My butterbear! I completely forgot I had it. The bottle was still intact, I opened it and drank almost the whole thing. After a few moments I got out of here ‘cause my friends must be looking for me. It’s been an hour now, and I don’t want Harry to have a heart attack. I walked in those creepy corridors again to return to my common room. There is one thing I should have known. It’s a bad idea to be here alone after a party. As I turned, I was violently slammed against the wall. I tried to scream but I couldn’t. No sound could come out of my throat. Amongst my assailants, I recognize Pansy Parkinson, Crabbe and Goyle, they were all Slytherin and all friends with Draco. I should have known. Pansy is madly in love with Draco since … forever, and even though he keeps rejecting her she’s still acting like his pet. She doesn’t understand that he’s only playing with her, and she’s jealous of every girl who come near her blond-haired lover. I would take pity on her if she wasn’t hurting me right now. She smirked at me and got closer.

Pansy « Well, well, look who’s there! Our little know it all! If someone told me that I would find a girl as boring as you at this hour, I wouldn’t have believed him. Anyway! I’m glad I found you because you and I, we have things to discuss about. If you think for a second that MY Draco is interested in a mudblood like you, you have it all wrong. »

I want to reply, but I still can’t speak. I am immobilized and scared to death. I’ve never been in a situation like this before and none of my books prepared me for this. Pansy and the others started to laugh at my face when I couldn’t reply. She started to unzip my shorts and raised my shirt, and I was there without being here. I was powerless and motionless. I was about to completely give up when they were suddenly pulled back by a spell. I collapsed on the floor. I was really surprised to see that Blaise was the one who helped me.

Blaise « What the hell is wrong with you? You guys are complete freaks, do you know that? Now get the hell outta here, or I’ll call Draco. I’m sure he will be happy to teach you a lesson. »

Pansy grunted and muttered inaudible things and then she left with the two dumbasses. Blaise walked towards me but I panicked.

Hermione « No! Please just stay where you are! »

I was certain that I saw pity in his eyes but then, he kneeled in front of me.

Blaise « Easy, I’m not gonna hurt you, I swear. I’m just trying to help you, I want to check if you can reach your common room. You don’t trust me, and I understand but I won’t let you walk in those corridors alone in the middle of the night. Not after what happened, do you understand? »

Blaise’s determination surprised me. Why was he helping me? He’s one of Draco’s best mate. While I lost myself in my thoughts, I heard Blaise stand up. He looked so embarrassed.

Blaise « Hermione … Maybe you should ...»

As he was speaking, he pointed at my clothes and I felt myself turn red. I quickly pulled my shirt down and zipped my shorts. I tried to stand on my own, Blaise offered to help of course, but what was left of my pride didn’t agree. I hesitantly tried to walk, but I stumbled and Blaise caught me.

Blaise « Come on, let me get you out of here. »

I’m too weak to resist, so I mumbled a little « yes ». In a second, Blaise grabbed me like a princess. I felt better in his arms.

Hermione « No no no wait ! I can’t go back to my room! Harry will know something’s wrong, and I’m not ready to talk about this! Not right now! »

Blaise « Well, there is another option but I think you won’t like it. »

Hermione « Tell me, my night can’t be worse anyway. »

Blaise « I’m taking you to the Slytherin common room. »

Oh god! I was so wrong. Hundreds of thoughts rushed through my mind. Yet, I finally agreed to go to the Slytherin common room with Blaise. I know that he’ll protect me in case we crossed path with Pansy or Draco. After that, none of us spoke again. My stomach was starting to hurt because of anxiety. Was I right about this? At this moment we reached the door. For the first time, I entered in the Slytherin’s common room. This place is forbidden, I never thought I’ll get to see it one day. The room is empty because they’re still at the party. That’s a good thing, if there is one thing I don’t want is to be the next target of the gossips. Blaise put me on a couch and told me that he’ll be back in a minute. Cool! I have time to admire this place. At first sight, this room is pretty dark and stark but when we look closer we can see that this place is beautiful. There is a lot of green and silver on the walls. At the center of the room, there is a magnificent fireplace with lots of ornaments on it. At this precise moment Blaise is back, and he brought some bandages and a spray.

Blaise « This is for your ankle and your wrists. You’re bleeding. »

I quickly looked at my wrists. I haven’t even noticed that I was bleeding. There was a bit of blood running on my arms. Pansy should really cut her nails. Now that I saw this, I can’t manage to look away and my head is spinning. I hate blood. I always have. Blaise comes closer and starts to bandage my wrists.

Blaise « So, I guess this wasn’t your nigh right? Let me tell you that you made me laugh when you faced Draco earlier. Sometimes, he needs someone like you who dares to confront him. Otherwise, he takes everything for granted. »

He blinked at me and a little smile appeared on my face at the memory. I’ll remember the face he had when I have confronted him. He was so sure that I’ll just leave.

Hermione « Well, this was the best part of my evening. »

Blaise « Believe me, I’ll never let him forget this! Are you tired? You can use my room I’ll just sleep here on the couch. »

I don’t really know what I’m doing here, but I can see that Blaise is a good guy. I clearly misjudged him because of his friends. I decide to trust him. I tried to go upstairs, but my legs are weak and I struggle my way up. Blaise is right behind me in case I fall, and this reassures me a little. He showed me a door that he opened. His room is really pretty and organized. Everything is at its place.

Blaise « Okay, so you can do what you want. I’ll be downstairs if you need anything. »

Hermione « Wait, Blaise! Thank you, truly. I can’t even imagine the things they would have done if you didn’t come. »

I let a sob out. I was shaking. Blaise hugged me tight and I hugged him back. It was so nice to have someone to hold on to. When I was about to let him go, Blaise bedroom’s door opened. Draco was there, and he looked surprised and angry at the same time.


	3. Revenge

Draco « What the hell is happening here? Blaise, She can’t be here! And what are you doing? » 

Blaise « Come on Draco you need to calm down a little. I was only comforting her a bit, nothing more was gonna happen. Oh and if you want to know what happened, Why don’t you go and ask Pansy about that. She’ll explain this to you better than I could. » 

All of a sudden, Draco’s deep blue eyes were on me and I had to look away because I couldn’t return his gaze any longer. 

Hermione « Look Blaise, I think this was a bad idea. I’ll just go and return to my common room okay? 

Blaise « Absolutely not! Hermione, you can still stay here tonight if you want to. I’ll talk to Draco. »

Hermione « No... I, I want to go. Thank you Blaise, for everything you’ve done for me. » 

Draco « Bloody hell! Just tell me what’s going on. » 

Hermione « Well, if you really want to know, I was attacked by your little friends. »

After that, I left right away. I almost missed a step in the stairs because I was running. I didn’t look back. What I saw in Draco’s eyes looked like worry. I’m pretty sure it’s because he’s used to know and control everything. God, I don’t even know why I agree to follow Blaise blindly. I knew something like that could happen. In a way, I knew something like that WOULD happen. The truth is, I was desperate and I had no other option. Well, I had other options but when you’re desperate, you act desperately. I should have known when I enter in Blaise’s bedroom. Three beds, three close friends. It isn’t hard to know who else’s room it is. Blaise, Draco and Theodore. I shook my head a few times in a desperate attempt to regain my senses. I wiped my wet cheeks and fixed my hair as best as I could. Ok, I was ready to enter in my common room. If my friends ask questions about my injuries, I’ll just make some excuse. I just need to tell them that I fell in the stairs. When I reached the fat lady portrait, I was relieved. 

The Fat Lady « The passwooord ? »

Hermione « Fortitudo »

The Fat Lady « It is really late, but you shall enter. »

I whispered a discreet «thank you» as I entered the room and went directly to my bedroom. As I expected, Ginny was waiting in my room. When she saw me, she jumped and hugged me. I let myself cry in her arms. 

Ginny « Honey, you’re hurt! Please tell me who did this to you! »

I tried to use my fake explanation, but who am I to think that Ginny Weasley can be so easily fooled? 

Ginny « After all those years you still believe that you can lie to me without me knowing? You’re my best friend. »

Hermione « I’m sorry. » I couldn’t stop the tears as I was speaking. « After the party, I stayed a moment in Myrtle’s toilets. When I wanted to go back here, I was trapped by Pansy. They were about to … Blaise helped me. But then, I wasn’t feeling like talking and I… followed Blaise to the Slytherin quarters. Please don’t be mad. »

Ginny « Wait, WHAT? How could they be so stupid? Tell me everything and I’ll go kick some asses after. » 

Hermione « Don’t worry Ginny, Blaise got me out of this mess before anything bad could happen. »

Ginny « Blaise huh? He’s pretty cute isn’t he ? »

Hermione « Ginny! This is not what you think. »

We started to laugh. It felt so good to laugh with me best friend. I needed it.

Ginny « Yeah, right! Anyway, my brother is a dumbass and you need a boyfriend. »  
Hermione « You think so? I mean, I kinda like being alone. » 

Ginny « You WILL find someone who makes you truly happy. I promise. »

Hermione « But… »

Ginny « No! There is no « but » with me. Nobody will be able to resist you. »

That night, I fell asleep next to Ginny with more questions than answers. When I opened my eyes, the sun was shining bright. I stretched myself on the bed. I was alone in the room, Ginny must be downstairs already. I prepared myself in a hurry before I joined her. I sat next to Ginny, Harry, Ron, Neville, Fred and Georges. I felt weird, like someone was staring at me, and he was. Draco Malfoy was staring at me. When he noticed my gaze, he looked away like he was embarrassed that I caught him. That was actually … pretty cute. I had no idea Draco could be shy. Suddenly, Dumbledore starts to speak. He said that the annual ball would take place soon. Oh god…I was planning to go to this ball with Ron. All of my plans were gone now. Unless… I remember what Ginny told me. I’m gonna ask Draco to go to the ball with me and by doing so, I will have my revenge on Pansy. I look up to cross his gaze and, this time he keeps watching me. Without braking our eye-contact, I tilt my head towards the door. He got my message. I stand up and go out of the room where he meets me a few minutes after. 

Draco « What do you want from me Granger? »

Hermione « I’m offering you a deal. »

Draco « What kind of deal? »

Hermione « The kind you won’t refuse. »

Draco « I’m listening. »

Hermione « You want to get rid of Pansy. After what happened last night, so am I. »

Draco « What’s your point? »

Hermione « How about we make her understand that you don’t want anything to do with her? »

As I was speaking, I put my arms around his neck. He looked really surprised. 

Hermione « Of course, this will only be a trick. »

Draco « Okay, I’m in, but only because I owe you this after last night. Hermione Jean Granger, will you go to the ball with me? I won’t take « no » for an answer. »

Hermione « With pleasure. »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, this may be a little childish but, like I said before I wrote this a long time ago. I swear it gets better. Thank you for reading this <3


	4. Shopping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry, this is my least favorite chapter and it's barely even a chapter because it's really short. But let me tell you that things are starting to be interesting in the next chapter.

Ginny « Wait what? Are you seriously going to the ball with Draco Malfoy? THE Draco Malfoy that everyone despise? » 

Hermione « That’s right! I’m going to the ball with this Draco Malfoy. Ginny, come on! You’re not seriously gonna act like you’re my mother. You’re the one who wanted me to go anyway. This is only an agreement between us by the way. He gets rid of Pansy and I get my revenge on Ron. »

Ginny « You can do whatever you wanna do, I just want what’s best for you. You need to be careful though, that kind of deal rarely end well. »

Hermione « I’m not worried about that. I know you’ll be there to protect me if anything goes wrong. » 

Ginny « Of course, I’ll always be here. Okay, if your date is the Slytherin’s prince though, we definitely need to go buy some stuff. We don’t have much time, the ball is the day after tomorrow. »

I didn’t have the time to say anything, Ginny already dragged me outside. Great, when Ginny wants to buy clothes it takes hours. The best shops are in Hogsmeade and that’s where we’re heading. After we spent hours in almost every clothes shops without what we were looking for, we decided to take a little break with an ice cream. Even if I didn’t find the perfect dress yet, I found a stunning pair of shoes. The shoes We’ve found are black high heels sandals. There is a little strap around the ankle which reminded me of a snake. This is why I chose those shoes. 

Ginny « The day isn’t over yet! We are not gonna live without your dress. »

Ginny found a really cute dress. It’s bright red with some golden glitter. It’s a bustier dress with a low neckline. The bottom of the dress has a curved shape, a bit like a dancer’s tutu. The successive layers of frills reminded me of a rose. She was a little flower. She also bought a pair of black pumps. As I was lost in my thoughts I noticed THE dress in a store behind us. I’m pretty sure that my eyes were filled with sparks. Ginny noticed my gaze and looked at the dress. She screamed that we needed to buy that dress immediatly. 

Ginny « Oh my god, honey I think we found what we were looking for. »

I left the money on the table and we both went to the shop. Ginny took care of the dress and she gave it to me. I went to the changing room in order to try it on. When I opened the curtains, Ginny was looking at me as if I was a goddess. I was almost embarrassed by her insistant gaze, but when I saw me in the mirror I thought I was beautiful. It’s a long green bustier dress. It has a close-fitting cut and there are embroideries on it. The dress is split all along my right leg. God, that dress is just wondeful. 

Ginny « I’m telling you, a lot of people are going to be jealous of Draco. »

I agreed and payed for the dress. Then, we finally head back to Hogwarts. My feet were really sore and I was so tired that I directly went on my bed. That night, I had dreams about grey-eyes and blond hair. When I woke up the next day I felt really anxious. The ball was tomorrow and my date was Draco Malfoy. I couldn’t focus during Snape’s class and in addition to that I had to work with Pansy. Snape wanted us to make a potion and he sorted us so we get to work by random pairs. Harry worked with Crabbe, Ron with Draco and, of course, I with Pansy. I’m pretty sure Snape did this on purpose, he hates me. She kept staring at me and if looks could kill, I’d be dead already.   
She acted like a child and she did everything she could to ruin our potion. I had the worst grade ever. When the class was finally over, I watched Draco. He had a weird expression on his face. It was like he wanted to say something but he knew that if he did he’ll damage his reputation. Anyway, the rest of the day went really fast. I was looking forward for tomorrow.


	5. The Ball

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a chapter with Draco's pov ! Hope you'll like it! I posted this chapter too because chapter 4 was really short.

Draco’s pov :

Pansy « Draco! I really need to talk to you. Everyone is spreading that awful rumor about you. They’re saying that you’re going to the ball with this disgusting mudblood. They’re lying right? » 

Draco « Can you please stop screaming like this? You’re gonna broke my eardrums. This is none of your business but for your information, yes, I’m going with Granger. I wasn’t gonna invite you, especially not after your behavior. »

Pansy looked like she was sick or something. She even stopped moving and, for a second I was worried but not for long. 

Pansy « How on earth can you do this to me? You’re just kidding right? What does this awful girl has that I don’t ? Draco, I can’t recognize you anymore. I don’t know what’s wrong, but it’s like I’ve been talking with your ghost lately. Please, get it together and come back to me. » 

She kneeled in front of me, looked at me, and started to stroke my thigh. Before, she could turn me on so easily, but, lately it’s like I don’t feel anything. She almost disgusts me. 

Draco « Look, Pansy, we had a good time together, it was nice and all, but it’s over now. You’re gonna have to find for another booty call ‘cause I’m through with you. »

I left before she could say anything and slammed the door. Who do she think she is to tell me what I can or can’t do? She’s right about Hermione though. What the hell is wrong with me? I don’t know what I’m doing either. I think that’s because a part of me loves challenges. I can’t go back now. Hermione Granger will be mine, even if she doesn’t know this yet. My actions can have a lot of consequences, but I’m done being judged all the time. They’re watching my every move like I’m some sort of prisoner. Let’s give them a good show. 

Draco « Blaise? Are you there? I really need to talk to you dude. »

Blaise « I’m here! What’s up? »

I dragged him to the corridor to keep our conversation privet. 

Draco « I invited Granger to the ball. »

I chose to tell him right now, he deserved to know. Blaise is looking at me with wide eyes. That is definitely not the reaction I expected but, whatever. 

Blaise « That’s great! Look, I couldn’t tell you that but… Pansy? Really? She was starting to get on my nerves. Especially after what happened with Granger. »

I never clearly asked him what happened exactly with Granger so, I dit it now. I thought that this wasn’t gonna hurt me that much but I suddenly felt like breaking everything around me. I went straight to the room of requirement where I found lots of things that I could easily broke. I threw everything that I could grab and cast spells on the walls. Eventually, I collapsed on the floor. I stayed a lot a time here, lost in my thoughts, where I was thinking about what I could have done, about what I did and what I was about to do. I was lost in a dreamless sleep and when I woke up I realised that I was supposed to be in Snape’s class in like, twenty minutes. I decided to go even if I wasn’t feeling like it. The truth is, I was hoping to see Hermione. I grabbed random clothes in my room without thinking. God, I can’t believe that Granger has to work with Pansy, this was low, even from Snape. I tried to eavesdrop, but I was too far from them. Yet, from Hermione’s expression, I could easily say they weren’t getting along. Granger tried to focus despite Pansy, but she kept throwing wrong ingredients in their cauldron. The potion completely failed of course, and Snape enjoyed this moment, he finally had one opportunity to yell at Granger. Pansy laughed and Hermione instantly turned red. I can’t stop myself from thinking that she was cute at this moment, her only trouble was her potion and her low grade. When the class was over, she almost ran out of the room and she gave me a deep look that I couldn’t identify. I got out quickly too, I didn’t want Pansy to talk to me. I returned to my room and opened my wardrobe to choose what I’m gonna wear tomorrow. I stayed pretty basic as I pick a black tuxedo with a green tie. After that, I decided to sleep a little, but I couldn’t. Hermione is just a stupid gambling, a game between us. I tried to convince myself over and over but who am I kidding? I finally find sleep and when I wake up the day after I’m actually in a pretty good mood. I prepared myself quickly and then I went to the ball. I arrived before her at the party. Fifteen minutes later, she was here, she was… gorgeous. She was looking for me and when she found my eyes she smiled, my heart skipped a beat. All of this is new for me. She walked down the stairs slowly and I can see that Harry and Ginny are right behind her. I know that Ron and Lavender are already here and I still don’t understand how he could do that. He invited Lavender Brown even though he knew that Hermione would be here. When she arrived I presented my hand to her and she took it with no hesitation. Her skin is very soft and cold. Even though Harry and Ginny went to the other side of the room, Harry can’t keep his eyes off me. In a way, this hurts me. I may not be an angel but I’m not a monster. I can see that Granger is embarrassed, she doesn’t know what to do, she’s still holding my hand though. When the music started, I put my hand on her hip and she seemed a bit surprised. 

Draco « What? Is it because your ex is here that you don’t wanna dance with me? Come on, this is just a dance, no big deal. »

She simply nodded at that and she got closer to me. She put her arms around my neck and we started to dance slowly. The music that is played is Human by Christina Perri.

(the following lyrics aren’t mine, they’re from the song « Human » by Christina Perri.)

I can hold my breathe  
I can bite my tongue  
I can stay awake for days if that's what you want  
Be your number one  
I can fake a smile  
I can force a laugh  
I can dance and play the part if that's what you ask  
Give you all i am

My hands started to explore her body and lowered to her butt. She jumped and I felt that her breath became louder. She presses herself on me, and my cock twitched at that. God, she wants me dead. I’m surprised that she didn’t flee, I was certain that she was about to leave, yet, she almost moaned. Her hands were pulling my hair softly. She truly wants me dead. In that moment, I was hoping that Ron was watching us. I wanted him to know what he’d lost. She looked up, we looked at each over and then I closed the gap between us by kissing her. Eventually, she kissed me back. God, I won’t be able to stay here like that. One of my hands is on her thigh and I’m slowly going up. I stopped myself because she bit my lip. She blushed and she got closer to whisper in my ear. 

Hermione « Not here. »

Then, we looked at each other again, and she took my hands before she dragged me out of the room with her. Everyone was watching us, including Pansy and Ron. She took me to the room of requirement and then, closed the door behind us. I decided that it was my turn to lead now. I stopped her and pushed her against the nearest wall.


End file.
